


Only You

by I_Regret_Nothing_666



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Castiel And His Brothers Are Still Angels, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Castiel is a Novak, Dean Watches Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Demon Dean, Hurt Castiel, I don’t know what to put about Sherlock and Doctor Who so you’ll just have to wait and see ;), I’m sorry Sherlock and Doctor Who come into this story in chapter 6, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mirror of Erised, No Sex, No Smut, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Regret_Nothing_666/pseuds/I_Regret_Nothing_666
Summary: Dean Winchester had an unusual hobby. See, he... kind of watched the kid who lived next door.Or, the Novaks move into the house next door, and Dean is intrigued by the mysterious stranger he can see from his window. When they finally meet, the boy just gets even more mysterious. Dean is determined to figure the shy boy out. What he will discover is beyond his wildest dreams...But something goes horribly wrong, and Cas is dying. Sam, Dean and Gabriel will meet new friends and go on an epic adventure to save the angel that has come to mean so much to both Winchesters.(I’m sorry I suck at writing summaries! Also this story is heavily based on a headcanon I found on Pinterest. Unfortunately I couldn’t find anyone to credit with, just letting you guys know!)





	1. Wings

Dean Winchester had an unusual hobby. See, he... kind of watched the kid who lived next door.

The Novaks had moved into the ‘haunted’ house next door when Dean was at the very end of Freshman year, and was about to go into Sophomore, at the very start of the summer holidays. At first, he did it out of curiosity; the Novaks has only just moved in and they had like a million children, who were loud and were always fighting outside where the whole neighbourhood could hear them, often seeming to end up wrestling on the floor in a pile of limbs and nudging elbows and biting (courtesy of Gabriel; the only brother he had met in person, because the Novaks had made him to apologise one day for tampering with the whole neighbourhood’s sprinklers so that, instead of water, beer would come out - Dean thought he was kind of a genius). 

But, yes. The craziness seemed like a family event to which all the siblings were invited to... all except the youngest, that is. 

Dean had a pretty good view from his window, if he looked down he could see straight into the  Novak’s garden. Where he could see the others arguing about something or other, the youngest Novak would sit on the wooden plank that hung from their tree, which the family used as a swing, it was sturdy enough, despite the thin ropes that attached it to the tree. And he would read his book, peaceful as an angel. As he swung slightly, piercing blue eyes fastened on his book, the laces of his undone black converse would drag across the floor.

Sometimes, one of his brothers would approach him, and try to get him to join in on whatever they were doing at that moment, but Cas (Dean had heard Mr Novak shouting at one of Cas’ brothers, Lucifer, for getting ‘Castiel’ hurt. Turns out Castiel was his name, so Dean called him Cas in his head, less of a mouth full) would always politely decline, and go back to reading. 

At first, Dean had thought Cas had some superior complex - you know, being above ‘human interaction’ or whatever. But the longer he’d watched (it hadn’t started as a creepy thing, okay? But that particular night, his dad, John, had grounded him and he had both his phone and his laptop taken away, and Dean was _bored_ ), the faster he had come to realise that wasn’t the case.

Whenever the fighting would end, Cas would put his book down, stand up and dust his black skinny jeans off, roll up the sleeves of his thin black top, run a pale hand through his messy black hair, and then quietly approach whoever had lost the latest shouting or pushing match - silent as a mouse, he’d offer a helping hand and a patient ear, listening to his siblings ranting, wiping away their tears and tending to their scratches if the play fighting had gotten too rough, and just... being there. 

He never told them off. He never took sides. It didn’t matter who ended up on the floor; each time, he’d offer the same comfort, bring out the same box of ridiculously coloured plastic band-aids, and play nurse like there was absolutely nothing else he’d rather be doing. 

Cas was so far from not caring about his siblings Dean had felt like an idiot for ever having assumed otherwise. 

So he’d watched him. 

 It felt kind of pathetic, but it went on until the end of the summer holidays. He couldn’t help himself. Cas fascinated him in ways he couldn’t even explain to himself, and even when he had been struggling with what this fascination might mean, trying to deny that maybe his watching didn’t have everything to do with curiosity, he found his traitorous eyes straying outside, trying to catch a glimpse of gentle blue eyes and the smallest of smiles. 

Then came the end of the summer. Dean and Sam went to a private school which was a ten minute drive away from their house. Dean thought Cas would go to the normal school just across the road from their houses. But fate had another plan. 

Dean was in 8th grade when Cas entered high school. Apparently, Mr Novak wanted all of his children to get an exceptional education. So, of course they would end up going to the same school. And ended up in the same class. And the same tutor group. Well, shit. 

Suddenly, Cas wasn’t on the other side of the window. 

Suddenly, Cas was walking next to him on their way to school. 

It had been a coincidence at first. They’d both left the house at the same time and Dean had felt it’d be kind of awkward to ignore him, especially seeing as how they were going in the same direction. Plus, he didn’t want to give Sam any ideas about his slight, totally non-creepy obsession with the boy who was walking with them. So he decided to initiate a tiny conversation, “Hey,” Cas’ response was a polite, 

“Hello,” and a curious head tilt. Because Deans heart was beating so fast at the sound of Cas’ voice and adorable head tilt, he couldn’t stutter anymore than, 

“My... my name is Dean... Dean Winchester, what's yours?” 

“Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you, Dean. And what’s your name?” He asked Sam with a tiny smile. _This boy is so damn polite_ , thought Dean. 

“I’m Sam!” His younger brother replied, grinning widely, showing his big metal braces. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sam.” He seemed genuinely happy about meeting the two Winchester’s, but that was the end of their conversation. They were on their way. 

It became a ritual. 

They would walk to school. They would go to all of their classes. They would walk home. On the weekends, Dean would watch Cas from his bedroom. Totally not creepy.

One particular night, Dean had stepped onto the little pathway that led to his front door, and turned to Cas, who for some reason had been particularly shy today. He wouldn’t talk unless necessary. He kept his head down all day, and he disappeared for a while after school, and when he got back to Dean, his balance was completely thrown off. He kept stumbling and tripping, he looked like every step hurt. 

“Are you alright, Cas?” Dean asked with a concerned look. Cas had really mastered the art of pretending he was okay when he really wasn’t. 

“I’m fine, Dean. Just a bit tired, I should be fine by tomorrow, though. Thanks for waiting for me.” Dean smiled. 

“No problem, night Castiel.” He rarely used Cas’ full name, but he felt like he needed to. Just to let the boy know he cared. Cas did that tiny little smile of his. 

“Good night, Dean.” But as Cas turned to walk towards his house, an invisible force walloped Dean around the back so hard he fell over. Cas yelped with pain, looking over his shoulder at something Dean couldn’t see. Then, he whispered, 

“I’m so sorry...” Before he staggered towards his house.

Dean was pretty sure he had a concussion, he’d hit his head on the floor so hard. What had just happened? Something he couldn’t see, hit him so hard that he fell flat on his face. And something he couldn’t see hurt Cas. And then Cas apologised and ran off. He shook his head as he stood up. What the actual Hell?! What hurt Cas? He would ask Cas about it tomorrow, he needed to get back to Sam, who had been sick that day. He opened the door and yelled, 

“Sammy! I’m home!” Sam was right where Dean had left him, on the sofa under three blankets. 

“Beeeaaan, whad dook you so long? Id wad Cas, wasn’d id?” Dean flushed. 

“What about Cas?!” Sam smiled kindly. 

“You can’d deny id, Bean. I’ve seen dhe way you look ad him, Bean.” Dean blushed a deeper shade of crimson. 

“I don’t look at him in any way, thank you very much. Now shut up and drink your soup.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Bean. Id’s okay, Bean. I won’d dell dad. Sooo, you’re indo boys now, huh?” Dean glared at him. 

“Drink your damn soup.” Sam did the puppy dog eyes. Dean couldn’t resist Sam’s puppy dog eyes. He sighed. 

“It’s hard to explain. No, it’s not dudes. It’s... just him. It’s only him.” Dean avoided eye contact with Sam, before Sam spoke up. 

“Awwe, is someone experiencing his firsd cruuush?!” Sam teased, but Dean was glad. Glad that he had the best dorky little brother.  

“I’m going up stairs. Just shout if you need anything, okay?” 

“Bye, Bean.” Dean smiled, he loved it when Sammy had a cold and couldn’t pronounce his ‘t’s. It was rather funny. Dean ran to the top of the stairs and turned into his bedroom, and he closed the door behind him. He heard shouting coming from next door. He peered through his window down at the Novaks garden, and much to his surprise, no one was out there. Something was wrong. Really wrong. There was _always_ someone out here. Even if it was just Lucifer, and one of the other older boys were always fighting, until at least eleven. Dean promised himself he was totally not creepy. He just found sleepy Cas really, really cute. He huffed and frowned as he stepped away from the window, the muffled shouting was getting a bit annoying, so he switched on his radio. _How ironic_ , Dean thought as ‘Only You’ by Yazoo started to play. 

_Looking from a window above_

Dean snorted. Totally not creepy.

_It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me? _

Dean pulled open his closet door and pulled out a pair of pyjamas.

  
_Came back only yesterday_  
_I'm moving further away  
Want you near me_  

Dean yawned, as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. 

  
_All I needed was the love you gave, All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew  
Only you_

 

He would ask Cas about what happened tomorrow. 

  
_Sometimes when I think of her name_  
_When it's only a game  
And I need you _

He thought he must have been hallucinating, because he hit his head so hard.

  
_Listen to the words that you say_  
_It's getting harder to stay_  
_When I see you_  
_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you_

Because there was no way,

  
_This is going to take a long time_  
_And I wonder what's mine_  
_Can't take no more_  
_Wonder if you'll understand_  
_It's just the touch of your hand_  
_Behind a closed door_  
_And all I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew_  
_Only you_

There was no way in Heaven or Hell that it could’ve been true,

  
_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew_

But Dean could’ve sworn he saw a big, black pair of,  
  
_Only you_

_**Wings.** _


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean becomes seriously worried about Cas

Dean woke up the next morning, eager to ask Cas what the Hell had happened the day before, but to his disappointment, Cas didn’t come to school that day. Or the next day. Or the next. Ever since what had happened, none of the Novaks ever fought in the yard anymore, and when Dean asked Gabriel if Cas was okay, Gabe just gave him a sad smile before walking off. Dean was getting worried. He just wanted to talk about what he saw. He needed Cas to tell him he was hallucinating. But the image of the majestic wings with feathers that slowly faded from jet black into indigo and the beyond impressive wingspan just seemed all to real. Dean was sure that this was what had whopped him up the head. Dean was also sure that these wings were attached to Cas’ body. And they were what had made him hiss with pain.

Three weeks had passed and Dean had pleaded with every single one of Castiel’s brothers and sisters, even the shady one Metatron, just to tell him if Cas was okay. Every time he would get the same pained smile with heartbroken eyes, or the guarded expression with an emotionless mask, covering the true pain etched onto their face. Dean was getting panicky.

He decided enough was enough.

He was lucky that one time when Cas was over his house and he was helping Dean with his French homework, Cas had left his black Bench hoodie at Dean’s house. Dean had kept it for...reasons that you don’t need/want to know about. He tore up the stairs and grabbed it. It still smelled of him. The smell of dry Earth after rain. Oh good God, did Dean love that smell. He flew back down the stairs and yanked his front door open. He marched towards the Novak’s door and...stopped. He had lost his nerve. He raised his hand knocked lightly on the door, hoodie in hand. To his relief, one of Castiel’s sisters opened the door. Anna peered down at him, smiling gently.

“Hello, Dean. How can I help you?” Dean cringed inwardly.

“I...I um, I actually came to return this hoodie. Cas...he left it at my house awhile ago and I completely for-” Anna silenced him with a sad look at the mention of Castiel’s name. “Anna, please. You have to tell me what happened. Is he avoiding me because of something I did?” Anna shook her head vigorously.

“This is not your fault, Dean. I promise.”

“So there _is_  something wrong! He’s my best friend. Please Anna, I’m begging you. Just tell me. Is he okay?!” Dean asked, on the brink of tears. Anna looked down on his agonising look on her face. 

“I can’t-” She started, but she was cut off by Dean, 

“I saw his wings. I saw them. And I don’t care! I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I know I'm a hunter, I won't tell my dad, or my brother. You can trust me. Just, _please_ , Anna. Please, I'm begging you, Anna. Just tell me if he’s okay! I’m begging you!” Dean practically screamed, tears now cascading down his face, clutching to Cas’ hoodie as if it was a lifeline. Anna was crying as well now. 

“I know, Dean. I _know_. I’m so sorry, Dean. But...you weren’t supposed to know. You weren’t supposed to see. Someone hurt him, Dean. That day, someone, a demon. They found him. That demon goes to your school. We knew about her but we didn’t want to do anything unless we had too. You might know her. She’s the one that bullies Cas relentlessly.” She said with a dark look. _Meg_ , Dean thought. “We tried our best, but he’s still recovering. He can’t walk, he can’t function properly. He’s a mess, Dean. Because your dad’s a good hunter, he tried to help us, but Cas just isn’t getting any better. He’s dying. She poisoned him, and now he’s overloading with energy. It’s too much for his vessel to take. It’s ripping him apart and no one knows how to stop it.” 

“Dying?” Dean was sobbing now. “Just let me see him, Anna. Please, Anna. Even if it’s just for five minutes. Please.” Anna wiped away her own tears. She sighed, as she wiped away Dean’s as well. 

“Okay, then. I could probably give you about an hour, maybe less. But you can have some time with him.” Dean hugged Anna hard, he wasn’t a hugger. “It’s okay, Dean. Wait here for me, I’ll be back.” She turned back into the house and disappeared down the corridor.

About five minutes later Dean heard what sounded suspiciously like a very expensive laptop being thrown into the yard from a second story bedroom. Then a lot of running feet as three of the brothers tumbled down the stairs and out of sight into the yard. That was followed by shouting a long the lines of; 

“Michael! Why did you throw my laptop?! I hate you!” And, 

“Uriel! It wasn’t me! I swear! OUCH!” And then, 

“Uriel. Did you just punch my brother in the face? No one dicks with Michael but me.”

As all of the other siblings stumbled into the yard to join the fight, Anna reappeared at the door. 

“Follow me.” She lead him down the corridor and turned left to face a door under the stairs. “He’s down there. After you.” Dean pulled the door open and walked down the stairs which led to the basement. But instead of the dark, dingy place that Dean had expected it to be, there was a massive bed with comfy velvet sheets and a poofy duvet, and a load of big beanbags were laying on the floor infront of a large TV. There was also some serious first aid equipment down there. This is where Cas used to get the multicoloured bandaids from. Speaking of which, Cas wasn’t down there, unless he was hiding in the full size ensuite. Unfortunately, he wasn’t. Anna was freaking out. 

“Where is he?! He was here five minutes ago! He couldn’t have gone anywhere on his own, he can’t fucking walk!” 

Then, they found the note.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Cas. It’s not pretty.

Dean picked up the small piece of paper and read aloud, 

“ _Hey, Chuck. It’s meee, your favourite-est demon ever! Anyway, let’s cut to the chase. I have your pretty boy son, Castiel. Yes, yes, I know. You’re gonna get John-o hunt me down and kill me and blah blah blah. You have something I want. I have something you want. A fair exchange, don’t you think? Meet me at my place tonight at midnight, or the boy dies and I just take the Blade myself. _

_All my love, Crowley._

_P.S. If you see Bobby, give him a kiss from me ;)_

_P.P.S. Come alone.”_

Anna glared at the piece of paper as if it, itself, had taken her brother. She mumbled something under her breath about Dean needing to follow her. She stomped up the stairs with Dean on her heels, and as she stepped out into the corridor, Mr Novak, or Chuck, ambushed her. 

“Anna! What have I told you about bringing people here?! Especially to see your brother!He's a hunter! His dad only helped us because we gave him an Angel Blade so he could slaughter our kind! You saw what that demon did to him! A hunter with his skills could do twice the damage! I’m very disappointed in you. You-” He was cut of by Dean, who thrust the ransom note into Chuck’s chest. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Novak. I know I'm a hunter, but I promise, I ain't gonna hurt you or your children. But would you mind telling me _what the fuck is going on?!_ ” Chuck looked at Dean with nothing but sympathy in his eyes, before casting his eyes down to the note ‘Crowley’ had left him. 

“Son of a bitch!” Chuck shouted, “We need John!” Chuck turned to Dean. “Is your father home?” Dean shook his head. 

“He said he was going on a hunting trip with his friends Bobby and Rufus. He’s been gone for a week now, but he’s only, like, 3 and a half miles away.” Chuck cursed again. 

“Please call your father. He needs to get back ASAP. We need help.” 

Dean nodded. He pulled out his phone, though he knew it was probably in vain. His dad never answered. Not ever. He punched in his dad’s number and listened to the phone ring. Once. Twice. Three times. That went on until Dean heard, 

“This is John. Leave a message.” He sighed. He tried again, and miraculously, John answered. 

“Dad?” 

“Dean?! What’s wrong? Is Sammy okay?” 

“H-he’s fine, dad. It’s Cas.” 

“Who’s Cas?” Chuck snatched the phone off Dean and began conferring with John in a whispered tone, until he nodded once, thanked John sincerely, and handed the phone back to Dean. 

“I’m sorry. Come sit with me, Dean. We need to talk.” 

Dean sat at the table in...shock? Amazement? Fright? Even being a hunter, he wasn't handling it very well. Angels were real. Dean knew about all the things that went bump in the night, but Angels? He was having a hard time believing it. The worst thing was, Cas was one of them, so was his whole family. They were all monsters. Monsters Dean was brought up to hunt. Plus, they were dicks. Chuck told him stories about what the Angels had done in Heaven, and Chuck didn't like it, so he'd taken his family to Earth.

“And this demon, Crowley, has Castiel.” Chuck finished, a grim look etched on his face. “But your father is coming back to help us. Samandriel! Go and stop your brothers. We need an Archangel Blade.” Samandriel appeared, nodded, and ran out towards the garden. 

“I’m coming with you.” Dean stated loudly. 

“No, it’s way too dangerous you could be possessed or-” 

“I don’t care. This is _Cas_ , I _can’t_ leave him. I just can’t. Plus, I'm a good hunter. You know my dad.” Dean said, hating the way his voice cracked on ‘can’t’. Chuck started to reply when John burst through the door. Chuck stood up to greet him. 

“John! Thank me you’re here!” John walked over to Chuck and they did a ‘man hug’ before John sat at the table next to Dean. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Crowley got Cas.” John looked confused. 

“But Cas is an angel. He could just smite him,” Chuck shook his head. 

“A demon got him. Poison. He can’t walk or function, he’s in constant pain, he can’t help himself.” 

“What does Crowley want?” Chuck sighed. 

“An Archangel Blade, probably to torture the poor bastards he keeps as pets.” Chuck said with a slight, sadistic, smile on his face. John stood up and looked at Dean. 

“Dean, sta-” Dean cut him off. 

“No, dad. I’m coming with you. I don’t care how dangerous it is. I can’t and I won’t leave him there. I just can’t. I’m 15, dad. I can handle myself. We've hunted worse together.” John frowned, but didn’t argue. 

They set out to a shooting range, with the four oldest Novak brothers, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael. At 3 in the afternoon they decided to head back. They learned how to exorcise, stab and pretty much everything else they needed to know. When it got to 11:45, John gave them all the ‘pep-talk’ about safety. 

Then, it was time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please don’t hesitate to leave your opinion in the comments. Any feedback is welcome! X


	4. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer betrays everyone. To save the two most important people in his life, Dean makes a dangerous deal.

As they pulled up in front of Crowley's mansion, the group huddled together for one last good luck, before they grabbed their stuff from the boot of the Impala. John handed Dean a pair of sunglasses. 

“Dad, it’s pitch black in there. Why do I need _sunglasses?”_ John smiled. 

“These _sunglasses_  have been burned with Holy Fire. When you wear them, you’ll be able to see the angels wings and a demons true face, just so if you meet one, you don’t mix them up with a human and accidentally stab them, as you do.”

Dean actually didn’t do, but he put them on anyway. He looked around at the Novaks. He gasped. Their wings were huge, and beautiful, though Dean thought Cas' were better.

They scoped the place out, but they didn't see anyone or anything. Just to be safe, they found the back door, and entered silently through it. They cleared the first floor without finding anything, no sign of Castiel. They climbed the stairs and checked every single room,  but there was still no signs of life, or the angel.

Then they decided that because Dean and Lucifer were the smallest, they could go check out the attic. Dean and Lucifer pulled their torches out, Lucifer with a gun, and Dean with a knife that had funny runes etched into it. Dean tiptoed around all the junk that Crowley had just dumped up there, when he heard a creak from behind the bookcase that was less than 6 feet away from them. Lucifer and Dean shared a look, before Dean silently stepped to the left side, while Lucifer stepped to the right. They jumped around the sides of the bookcase at the same time, Dean slammed the demon into the wall.

“Where's the angel?!” He growled, but the demon only laughed, as Lucifer pulled Dean off it. “Lucifer, what are you doing?” He smirked.

“Well, well, well. I couldn't let you find my baby brother that easily, could I?” Dean frowned at Lucifer,

“What do you mean? Lucifer, tell me what's going on!” Lucifer was grinning now, but he didn't say anything. Then it dawned on Dean. Everything did.

“It was you, wasn't it. You worked with Meg to get him that day. She's just one small demon, he could've smited her without hesitating, not that he would, he's too nice, but he could've gotten away. She would've needed help from something much more powerful than him. You. But you wanted something, didn't you? He'd been 'off' all day. Something was wrong with him. So what was it?” Lucifer grinned wider,

“So, the penny finally drops! I was wondering when you'd figure it out. Yes, we teamed up, yes, we attacked him, no, I don't care, no, I wont tell you what I wanted.”

“What do you want from me?!”

“It's really quite simple, Dean-o. You let this demon possess you, or Castiel and your ickle, wittle, baby brother both die.” Dean stared at him.

“You wouldn't. Cas is your _brother_.” Lucifer leaned forwards.

“Wanna bet?” For some reason, Dean believed he would actually do it.

“Why? Why would you do that?” Dean whispered. Lucifer just laughed,

“I have my reasons, none of which you need to know. Will you do it? Or do your brother and your crush have to die?” at that very second, Dean couldn't care less if people had figured it out. He knew exactly what his answer would be. He wouldn't let them die.

“Angels can see if people are being possessed, can't they?" Lucifer nodded, “So your family would notice if I was possessed when we get back to them, wouldn't they?” Lucifer's brow furrowed.

“Actually, yes, they would. I didn't think about that. Maybe I'll just kill them any-” Dean quickly reassured him, in case he just decided to kill the two most important people in his life,

“No, no. It's okay! I'll just have to say yes after we rescue Cas. Will... will you, you know, let me say goodbye to my brother? And Cas?” He hated the way his voice cracked, but he needed to ask this.

“You can say goodbye to Cas, but your little brother... I don't think so.” Lucifer drawled with a shit-eating smirk on his face. Dean felt his heart shatter, but he couldn't do anything about it.

“Deal.” Lucifer smiled.

“Good. You have my word that your brother will be safe.” Dean just glared back. Lucifer turned back to the demon, “Come to the basement. Stay hidden, and after our little friend here has said goodbye to his boyfriend you get him, yeah?” The demon smirked.

“Yeah.” It vanished. Lucifer turned to Dean, 

“Shall we?” Dean nodded, defeated. They climbed back down from the attic and met up the the rest of the Novak family. 

“Are you two okay? You were up there for quite a while,” John noted. 

“We-we’re fine, dad.” Dean practically whispered. 

“Okay then, there’s only one other place to look. Bring your spare knickers, girls. We’re going down to the basement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! Please leave your thoughts on it in the comments, any kind of feedback is welcome! X


	5. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Cas. It's not pretty.

As the party tiptoed down the stairs to the basement, Lucifer kept shooting Dean sly glances, smirking madly. Dean couldn't look at him, knowing what would happen next. He was thinking about his goodbye. He didn't know what he would say, or if he could say anything. John held up his hand, signalling for everyone to stop. He peered around the corner, as a piercing scream echoed through the house. Then, a British voice yelled,

“Just tell me, and all this pain will go away!” Then, a voice Dean recognised spoke, but in a language he also recognised but didn't understand. Enochian. Cas was yelling in Enochian and it was _hot._

“What is your plaything saying now?” said a third voice. Dean felt rage bubble in his chest, but when the Brit answered with,

 “It's telling me to shove my question up my ass.” Dean felt proudness spike through him. It didn't last long, however, because the Brit whispered a few words so quietly Dean couldn't tell if it was in English or Enochian, but it had all the Novak's with them doubling over in pain, and Cas coughing and spluttering, Dean could hear him spitting out blood. It probably looked a lot worse than it sounded. The Novak's recovered quickly, but Cas was not so lucky, he kept spluttering. Thankfully, Dean had brought some earplugs just in case. Now, they were all immune to the Brit's words, well, all except Cas. They were there for about an hour, just listening to the words that were causing Castiel so much pain. This went on until something heavy was picked up. Probably a hammer of some sort. Then, there was the sound of bones being crushed and more screaming.

Cas was begging in Enochian. Pleading, by the sounds of it. Dean had to be held back by Michael and Gabriel, then the third voice spoke.

“What is it _saying?!_ ” It snarled. The British voice replied,

“It's _begging.“_ The voice spat the words, as if Cas had no right to even look in their direction. It made Dean sick when there was the sound of something being stabbed with force, and another round of screaming in Enochian.

“Break the other wing.” The Brit said casually. Cas kept pleading with the same words over and over again.

“Barinu okada. Barinu okada.” The Brit, Dean could only assume was Crowley, just laughed maniacally and the third person broke Castiel's other wing. The noise Cas made was heart-breaking.

“String it up. We need to be ready for our guests, don't we?” The British voice said sweetly. John quickly ushered everyone into a closet full of funny looking instruments, Dean did _not_ want to know what they were used for. It took a little while to 'string Cas up', with a lot of yelps of pain, ragged breathing, cursing both in English and Enochian but two figures walked past, while John, Dean, Chuck, Michael, Gabriel, Lucifer and Raphael were all smooshed into the relatively small closet. When John was sure they were gone, he secured his Holy Fire-ed glasses onto his face, and opened the door very slowly. They stepped out into the room, and the sight that met Dean’s eyes almost made his heart stop.

Hanging from the ceiling were two, thick chains, and on the end of these chains, there were sharp spikes on the front and at the back there was a little socket for it to slide into, almost like an earing, if you wanted to think about it in that way. But instead of going through someone's ear, these were stabbed right through the broken bones in Castiel's wings, leaving him suspended. His arms and legs were bound, and there was a gag in his mouth. But Dean couldn't look away from his _wings._ They were beyond beautiful, even though Crowley had practically destroyed them. His jet black feathers slowly faded into indigo, and they looked so soft. Dean would've given anything to run his fingers through the feathers and smooth them out. His wings were massive, but not quite as big as the Novak's they were with, but Dean liked Castiel's the best.

Cas was unconscious by the time they had gotten him down. Dean knew by the look on Lucifer's face that he needed to wake Cas up and say goodbye, so he walked to John, who was keeping Cas upright.

“Hey, um, dad. Can I have a minute with him? Alone?” John looked a little suspicious, before he carefully passed Castiel over to Dean. While the rest of the party decided what to do about Crowley, Dean gently shook Cas awake, trying his hardest to keep his severely broken wings as comfortable as he could.

“Cas? Come on, Cas. You need to wake up.” Dean pleaded quietly, “Cas?!” Castiel opened his eyes and they locked onto Dean.

“D-Dean? What the Hell are you do-” Dean shushed him.

“I have to say goodbye now, so don't you dare judge me,” He managed a broken smile, “You see, Cas. I've done something I really shouldn't have, but it was to keep you and Sammy safe, understand? So now, I don't know if I'm ever gonna see you again. So, I'm gonna lay it all out for you. Firstly, I'm sorry for watching you from my bedroom, because now I'm starting to realise that it was _totally_ creepy.” Castiel laughed. Despite all his pain, he _laughed_. Dean had never heard him laugh before, and he quickly decided that it was his favourite sound _ever_. “And thank you. For everything. I'm gonna miss you, Cas. Castiel Novak I-” Dean never got to finish his sentence.

“Sorry, Dean-o. Time's up.” smirked Lucifer as black smoke surrounded Dean. Someone was shouting his name, but all he felt was the demon entering his body through his mouth.

Then it spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! Any feedback is welcome, so please leave your opinions in the comments! Here's the link to the angel feathers I based my characters on, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! X When Pinterest comes up, it should be the first thing on there. Click on the pin and you'll get a bigger shot! https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwib0qq_w5jZAhWqCcAKHSiyA3YQjhwIBQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F511440101418238291%2F&psig=AOvVaw3h3C29LJnQulZpBfwArrCs&ust=1518255055045862
> 
>  
> 
> Barinu okada means 'have mercy' in Enochian.


	6. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperWhoLock finally happens! Sorry for the long wait!

Dean had read about demons in R.S. in school. Hell, he had overheard his father talking to himself about when a demon was inside someone they usually black-out and don't remember anything. Dean had thought his dad was either crazy or speaking in metaphors. But, Dean was not so lucky. He felt his body move, he could see out of his own two eyes. But he had no _control._ And he hated it. It was like watching a movie through someone else's eyes, and it terrified Dean. He could feel the demon rooting around in his head, reading all his thoughts, memories and feelings. **_Shit_**. Dean couldn't let him see the way he felt about one certain angel who was staring at him with horrified eyes only metres away. He concentrated hard, imagining all his 'Cas' thoughts behind a locked door. But the demon seemed to have found the key. He ripped the door open and gasped as the pure, true love hit him like a brick wall. Cas' balance was non-existent, but he scrambled to get back to his family, who, all but Lucifer, stood over him protectively. Luci himself was walking over to Dean. He looked straight into Dean's forest green eyes. 

“Hey, Dean-o. I know you can hear me, because that's how I want it. I want you to feel it when you rip little Sammy's throat out. And I want you to feel it when you twist Cassie's wings and the already mutilated bones break even more. I need you to feel it. I kept my promise. You got to say goodbye to Cassie over there. I said I wouldn't hurt them, and I won't. You will. Now scram, before John gets to finish his exorcism.” The demon did as it was told.

Dean didn't know where they were, they had just appeared in a child's playground. A voice that sounded scarily like his own started to speak.

“Dean Winchester, we are going to have _so_ much fun.” it said with a massive smirk. Dean seriously doubted that. “Oh, lighten up. What has your family ever done for you, like, ever. You're the one that keeps it all running smooth. And what do you get in return?” Dean had an answer to that.

 _All I get is the unconditional love from my awesome, dorky little brother. And that's all I need._ He thought to himself, smiling. Well, he would be smiling if he could, you know, control his own lips, anyway, the demon smiled for him.

“I had a little brother once. Do you know what I did?”

_No._

“I ate him.”

_... Of course you did._

“Yep. Now you're going to shut up, and watch as we slaughter the people who mean the most to you.” Dean couldn't think, but he could feel. He could watch. He could remember. “Now, Mister Winchester. We are going to bide our time. Castiel's wings are gonna take at least a year to heal, so that's good news for us. Little Sammy on the other hand, well, his big brother, his hero, has now gone missing. John knows why and he'll tell Sam to stay inside. But Sam is stubborn. He'll come out and look for you. We just need to get him alone and bam. One dead Sammy. This is going to be so much fun...” It said again.

 

Back at the Novak's house, Cas was unconscious. He was having the weirdest dream.

 

_A tall man with high cheek bones stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. He looked slightly worried but he had a cold, calculating expression. Castiel knew this hadn't happened yet._

_“I never liked riddles.” He said. He spoke with a calming British accent. Another man, slightly shorter than the first although around the same age, stood._

_“Learn to. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I. O. U.” This voice was thick with an Irish accent, even though he sounded calm and quiet, Castiel could tell that there was something sinister hidden behind the boy's words._

_But the dream changed. Like the last dream, this hadn't happened._

_A young, crying woman with flaming red hair was stood up, hands on the table expectantly. It was obviously her wedding, and Castiel didn't understand why she was crying. He thought weddings were supposed to be happy events. Everything in the room was shaking, as if something large and airborne was coming into land. A young man sat next to her, probably the groom. She said,_

_“I found you. I found you with words, like you knew I would, that's why you told me the story. The brand new ancient blue box. Oh clever, very clever.” The groom spoke,_

_“Amy, what is it?!” 'Amy' just smiled._

_“Something old. Something new. Something borrowed... Something blue.” A loud noise filled the venue, something like, weeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa dun dun weeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa. Castiel, master of description, as always. Then, out of nowhere a big police phone box appeared. The groom spoke again, this time with awe,_

_“It's the Doctor...”_

The dream changed again. But this time, oh this time, Castiel recognised it.  He didn't know why or how, like the last dreams this was definitely in the future. But he knew.

 _On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville – a blue two-door Caprice._  
  
_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car – no, the most important_ _object_ _– in pretty much the whole universe._  
  
_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile._  
  
_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins._

_The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray – it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents – to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs – really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive._

_In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day – sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls..._

_...but they were never, in fact, homeless._

Cas woke with a start. What was that? Who were those people? He didn't know, but he did know that they were very important. As an Angel, he could remember everything that happened in his dream. He could remember the names of those people, and what they looked like. He couldn't think about anything else, however, because that's when the pain hit him. He hissed as he realised that he still had that poison running through his veins, he was overloading with energy, there was to much for him to contain. It was destroying his true form. He had to get out and do something. Then he felt another stab of pain, this time through his back. His wings. Cas couldn't fly. He felt panic surge through him, he was stranded. And what had happened to Dean? Where was he? What did Lucifer mean? Castiel was very confused, and in a lot of pain. So he decided the best thing for him now was sleep. And that's exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! X


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Novak's come up with a clever plan to trap Dean.

It had been 3 months since the whole demon Dean incident. Cas' wings were healing slowly but surely. Little Sam wasn't allowed to go to school anymore, and he was never alone, there was always someone there to make sure he was okay and that Dean hadn't ripped his throat out. Cas' illness, on the other hand was not getting any better at all. The Novak's had captured Meg, but they didn't believe in torture. They would only do it if Meg didn't co-operate. Lucky for them, she did. She admitted to only doing it because Crowley would torture _her_ if she didn't. She gave the information in exchange for protection from Crowley because he would surely come and get her.

The Novak's may have not believed in torture, but John did. 4 Archangels and the worlds best hunter against one, the family had managed to capture Lucifer. And needless to say, John was pissed. But Luci was a tough cookie to crack, all he would do was taunt the person (usually John) who came in. They wanted to know where Dean was so John could save his son. He may not have seemed like it, but John had tried his best after Mary died. He had brought Dean and Sam up as hunters and he hated himself for it, but he knew it was for the best. He needed his boys to be safe. He couldn't loose anyone else. He refused to. He was going to die first out of the remaining Winchesters, he would make sure of that. Because John Winchester couldn't burn another family member. He couldn't.

Cas heard footsteps on the stairs that led down to his room, which was in the basement, he looked towards the door, and was pleasantly surprised to see Sam standing there with a food tray.

“Hey Cas, how are you feeling today?” Sam said with a small smile on his face. He hadn't taken the Your-Brother-Has-Been-Possessed-By-A-Demon-And-Now-He-Wants-To-Kill-You speech very well. Cas hated being so useless, but last time he tried to stand up, he blacked out completely. The pain was better since he had made his wings go incorporeal again, so he could lie on his back again, but it still hurt to the level that if a human was experiencing it, they would die.

“Thank you, Sam. I'm okay, how are you?” Sam's face fell a little, not enough for someone who didn't know him well to notice, but the two boys had practically spent the last three months together, and Cas was good at reading people, “It's okay, Sam. You can tell me anything, and it won't go any further. It will remain between us. You know that Sam, I promise.” Sam smiled gratefully. 

“Thanks Cas. Your family think they've found a way to lure Dean out.”

“Okay,” Cas started gently, “Why is that a bad thing?” Sam looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“You've been so nice to me, Cas. You're like my best friend. And they want to use you as bait.” Oh. Cas didn't really know how respond to that with something other than 'oh'. But he knew he had to comfort Sam.

“Hey, it's okay Sam. Please don't cry. It'll all be okay.” He soothed. Sam looked at him.

“I'm not sure it will anymore, to be honest Cas.” He left Cas to think about that.

Sure enough, not even an hour later Castiel's whole family came down to see him. Turns out Sam wasn't lying. His family wanted to use him as bait, but he knew if it would help find Dean, he would do it. And that is the story of how and why Castiel was walking down a dark alley about 6 miles away from his house. Leaning heavily on the crutches that John had provided, he kept looking around for any sign of Dean. They hadn't heard from him in three months, and even though angels weren't supposed feel things, Castiel had this feeling in the pit of his stomach for the last three months. He didn't like it, the feeling didn't feel nice. He had asked Sam about it.

“I miss him too. What you're feeling is probably loss. Maybe regret. Heartbreak.”

Cas decided he didn't like 'missing' people, so he had hauled his ass out of bed, and here he was. It was the first time Castiel had been alone as well as outside since the demon incident. After Crowley had vanished that night, the Novak's had found a little jar with 'antidote' written on it. It would last Castiel a few human weeks, but they would have to track down Crowley if they were to get a more permanent fix.

He was wandering alone, buried so deep in his own thoughts he didn't realise Dean had materialised behind him.

“Look at him. Meg's poison is working so much better than first thought! I'm going to enjoy setting his wings on fire.” It whispered ever so quietly, so that only Dean could hear him. 

 _No! Don't!_ Was all Dean could think to himself before the demon sent a wave of drowsiness over him. He was lulled back into that state of mind where he could hear, see, smell, taste, touch but he couldn't move or think. It was like playing a VR game.

The demon stalked up behind Castiel, and pushed his palm right in between the Angel's shoulder blades. With a hiss and a curse, there was a sound of ruffling feathers. Castiel turned around and as soon as he saw Dean, his slowly healing wings stretched out to their full height. They, even though still badly broken, were magnificent. And intimidating as fuck.

“So beautiful. It will be a shame to pull them from you're body.” The demon said, but Dean could hear it's thoughts.

**Fuck, he's handsome.**

_Seriously._ Oh, the amount of sarcasm in that one word was enough to send chills down one's spine.

**Fuck off, you little shit. I know how _you_ feel about him. **

The pain on Castiel's face was evident, but he stood his ground, and if looks could kill, well, let's just say Dean would have been a bloody smear on the floor.

“I'll give you one chance. Leave his body, and you won't get hurt.”

The demon smirked.

“Oh yeah? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you don't wanna hurt your ickle wickle Dean.”

Cas did his tiny smile again.

“You know what I am. I am older than dirt. Than humans. Than demons. Than Hell. I have learned many things over the millennia, but you, apparently, have not.” He gestured to the floor, where a massive red Devil's Trap was drawn. Castiel had made the mistake of staying in the trap with the demon. John appeared with Michael, already shouting an exorcism.

“WAIT!” It shouted. “HEAR ME OUT, OKAY!?” John stopped his exorcism. “Thank you! Now, listen. Stop trying to get me out. Because Dean doesn't want me to leave.”

“You're lying!” Cas growled, and the demon turned on him. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and whispered playfully in his ear.

“What's the matter, Angel? Afraid of the dark?” His eyes flicked black, smirk on his lips. He lowered his head and sucked on Castiel's neck, holding his hands to prevent Cas from pushing him off. Cas froze staring straight ahead at John, silently begging him to finish the exorcism. But John had to start again.

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”_

Dean slumped forwards onto Cas, unconscious. Cas caught him, but had to hand him to Michael. All four of them headed back to John's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and drove home. 1967 Chevrolet Impala. _1967 Chevrolet Impala_. Why did that remind him of something? Then he remembered his dream, with Sherlock, Amy, The Doctor, and Sam, Dean and him. But he couldn't really think about that, he knew what was probably about to happen.

And he dreaded it with every fibre of his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! I promise, Sherlock and the Doctor will be back! X


	8. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a way for Cas to live, but it involves Dean's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched it up a little bit, and Chuck's not God, just an Angel. I hope you enjoy it!

Castiel climbed out of the car, still leaning heavily on John's old crutches. He wanted to take as long as possible. He knew what was about to happen. He'd already run out of the antidote and wasn't working properly anyway. They would either have to find Crowley, and that seemed pretty much impossible, or... Well. It sucked ass, but it was doable. The Angels had a spell. All it would require would be someone who survived demon possession and still had a pure, righteous soul, and there was only one person Cas knew of that it would work with. Dean.

It would cure any individuals illness, but for a price. The price was, complete, total memory loss of the person you were saving. So you had to know them and share a profound bond with them.

So basically, if Dean accepted to it, he would have to lose all memory of Cas, and if he ever did remember, Cas' illness would come back. But that part was okay, because only true loves kiss could break the spell, and the only one that could give the kiss would be the one who saved you. Dean. Terribly cliché, he knew. But Dean got through women like paper; he would use them, then throw them away. He did not feel love for Castiel. But for some unclear reason, having Dean never remember him hurt.

He shook himself mentally. He was the Angel of Thursday. Millions of years old, and he was attached to one puny, insignificant human. And there was nothing he could do about it. It reminded him of the time when he was oh so hopelessly in love with the God Apollo, who loved him just as much. But when the people stopped believing in him, he faded into nothing. That had probably been the worst part of Castiel's long existence. But that was another story entirely, one he did not have time to tell. He had moved on and he was over it, but now it felt like it was happening all over again.

He pulled the front door open, and held it so everyone else could pass through it. He didn't want to do this, but his family valued him much more than they valued Dean, they would some how make Dean agree if he didn't do it willingly. He sighed. He hated feeling things. He wished he couldn't feel a damn thing. Balthazar, one of Cas' favourite brothers, put a hand on Cas' shoulder.

“Come on, Cas. It's time. I'm sorry.” Cas gave him a sad smile and followed him back into the living room, where Dean was just returning to consciousness. His eyes snapped open, and he started clenching and unclenching his fists, seeming to enjoy having full control of his body back. When he looked up and saw Cas, he quickly looked away again, apparently he remembered, and was slightly embarrassed about it. Cas couldn't blame him.

“Dean! Thank God you're awake!” John yelled and hugged his son at the same time. Dean smiled,

“Hey dad. I'm okay.” Suddenly, Cas doubled over, coughing violently. Gabriel was already at his side, rubbing small, soothing circles into his back, and whispering comforting things into his ear.

“It's okay, Cassie. You're gonna be okay. Dean's gonna help you, I know you don't like it, I know. But we can't find Crowley. It's our only option. I'm sure he won't mind. Here, you can have my last lollipop. You're gonna be fine Cassie. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.” He looked up at Dean, his face pleading. “You have to help him. He's my little brother. Please.”

Here. The Archangel Gabriel was sat begging for Dean Winchester's help. What a sight to behold.

“How? How can I help him?” Gabriel looked to Uriel to explain.

“I'm gonna take Cassie upstairs, and get him comfortable. Come get me when you've made your decision.” The two Angels left, Cas leaning very heavily on Gabriel, as he helped Cas climb the stairs.

Dean looked back at Uriel,

“How can I help him?” He asked quietly. Uriel didn't seem to like humans very much, but he showed a little sympathy in his face when he turned to Dean.

“Crowley has warded himself against us, we cannot find him. No Crowley, no antidote. But there is a spell. The only ingredients are feather of the Angel you are healing, Dragon's blood, and all the memories of the angel from someone who has a bond with it, and also has survived demonic possession. There is only one person on Earth that can tick that box. And it's you. We are asking you to give all your memories of Castiel up. Maybe you will meet again, maybe not, but that doesn't matter. The only way this spell can be broken is if the human who's memories it was gives him true loves kiss. But that true love has to go both ways. If you kiss him and he doesn't feel the same, then the spell will remain, but if you kiss him and he does, then your memories shall return, and so will the poison. This spell can only be cast once. Think about this wisely, also know, that if you don't do this, you will have an entire army of Angels all pissed off with you, because Castiel is all of our favourites. We cannot force you to do anything, but he will die otherwise, and we will all lose an amazing little brother. Think about it.”

Dean didn't need to think about it. He knew what his answer was. Even if he was going to forget Castiel, he had faith that they would meet again.

“I'll do it. Just let me say goodbye?” Balthazar smiled at him with a hint of melancholy.

“Of course, Dean. Thank you, and... Well. I'm sorry.” Dean nodded at him, and then turned and stalked up the stairs. He stood outside Gabriel's door and listened,

“I don't want him to do it, Gabe. I know it's selfish, but I'll miss him something terrible. Gabe, what if I never see him again?” Cas' voice hitched as he started to cry. The sobbing was muffled when there was a shuffling of clothes, as Gabriel pulled him into a tight hug.

“I know Cassie, I know. It's okay to be selfish sometimes. It'll be okay Cassie, have faith you will see him again. Don't do what you did with Apollo, please, please have faith in dad, not Chuck, our _real_ dad. Have faith Cassie, and you will see him again. I promise, it will all be okay. It's okay, Dean. You can come in instead of just lurking out there.”

When Dean pushed the door open, he found Cas curled into his brother, small arms wrapped tightly around Gabriel's waist, face buried into his shoulder. Gabriel had one hand on the back of Cas' head and the other around Cas' waist. This was love at it's finest. Dean made a mental note to go home and hug the daylights out of his own brother, and never let go. He promised silently that he would always look after his brother no matter what, and he would always keep him safe. Because the Winchester's only had each other.

Gabriel gave his brother one final squeeze, before he stood up and crossed the room to Dean in three strides.

“What did you choose?” He asked with a tiny glimmer of hope in his face.

“I chose him.” Gabriel's glimmer of hope grew and grew. He pulled Dean down into a tiny hug, and whispered in his ear,

“Thank you so much, Bucko. I'm so sorry. But... Thank you.” Dean smiled at the small boy in front of him that could undoubtedly kick his ass using only his mind.

“Anytime, Gabriel.” Gabriel's golden eyes softened.

“Gabe. Call me Gabe, if we ever meet again.” Dean smiled again. Gabe turned on his heal and left, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. Tears were still cascading down Castiel's pale face, slipping from his unnaturally blue eyes.

“Why? Why would you do this for me?” Cas cried.

“Because you're my best friend. Friends do that for each other.” He sat down next to Cas, and wrapped his arm around Cas' small shoulders and pulled him close. “There is just one thing I ask before I forget you entirely.”

“What is it?” Cas asked, wiping his tears away.

“If it's not any trouble - or, like, if it hurts too much then don't... But, could... Could I possibly see your wings again?” He was fascinated by them, and he thought they were beautiful. Cas chuckled,

“You really like them, don't you?” Dean blushed, but he told the truth.

“Yeah, I do. They're beautiful.” It was Cas' turn to blush. He was slightly uncomfortable with showing Dean his wings, mostly because Dean didn't understand the intimacy of doing so. It was something only mates would do, unless it was for protection or they were forced to, like he was in that alley. _But, this may be the last I see him_ , thought Cas as he decided that he would show Dean his wings.

“Thanks to your little brother, before we trapped you, he found a spell to heal my wings completely, so, yes. You may see them.” Cas rolled his shoulders back, and with a ruffle of feathers and a loud ripping noise (the sound of Cas' hoodie breaking), his large black and blue wings spread open wide. They actually couldn't open fully, because Gabe's room wasn't big enough, but they were wide enough for Dean. His moth fell open. They never ceased to amaze him. It was the first time he was within an arms length of them, and he desperately wanted to reach out and card his fingers through them.

“Can I-”

“Yes.” Cas wasn't looking at him, but Dean could see the redness slowly creeping up the back of Cas' neck, stopping where the black hair started. That made Dean smirk a little. He reached out and slowly ran a finger over Cas' right alula, and grinning widely when every single feather fluffed up. He let his finger travel slowly down the wing, so he could slot his fingers in between Cas' marginal and secondary coverts, and earn a yelp from Cas, whose feathers were betraying him by flaring up. Dean had read somewhere that the secondary feathers on a bird were sometimes more sensitive than any other place on the wing, so Dean decided to leave them until last. He firmly, but not roughly, dragged his fingers through Cas' primaries, earning a sharp intake of breath from Cas. Dean was probably enjoying this way too much.

His feathers were much softer than they looked, and that was saying something. It almost felt like running his fingers through water, fresh, clean water. And he loved it. He pulled his hand away from the primaries and finally to the secondary's. He started slowly, but even then, Cas' wings were betraying the fact that he was biting his lip as to not make another sound by pushing hard back against Dean's hand. Dean loved antagonising Cas, so he started going faster, practically yanking his fingers through Cas' feathers.  He gasped, and turned his head to tell Dean to slow down, but all that came out was a moan. They both sat there blushing now. Dean didn't stop however, because he wanted to make Cas make that sound again. He reached out and literally grabbed a handful of feathers and he pulled, not enough that it hurt, just enough that Cas whimpered.

Someone shouted for him downstairs, and he removed his hand from Cas' wing. Cas quickly folded them up. Dean turned to look at Cas before pulling him into a tight hug. Cas' arms remained at his side, but his wings wrapped around Dean and tried pulling him closer. Dean thought, _now or never, right?_ He pulled away from Cas just enough so he could slot their lips together. Kissing Cas wasn't like kissing a girl, it was different in some ways, but it felt right. Perfect. Like it was meant to be. It was slow and soft, and they both pulled away panting. Foreheads resting together, Dean murmured,

“I'm so sorry, Cas.” Cas gave him the heart-breaking sad smile, before responding with,

“For what? Even though it has been short, my time with you has been the best time in my long life.” Someone shouted again.

“Goodbye, Cas.” Dean fought the tears in his eyes, but it was a losing battle. His tears ran down his cheeks, in some sort of race. But Cas was there to wipe his tears away, like always.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! Please leave your thoughts in the comments, all and any feedback is welcome!! X


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys accidentally kiss, Cas starts dying again. On the hunt for Crowley, the boys make new friends that can help them in more ways than one.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas picked up the phone. Even though he was in Heaven, he still had great reception. He heard Dean frantically begging for his help. “Calm down, Dean. What are you facing?”

“I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! IT'S LIKE A FUCKIN' DJINN MERMAID OR SOME SHIT AND I'M STUCK IN THIS FISH TANK THING AND I CAN'T SEE SAMMY! AH, MOTHERFUCKING SHIT, IT'S BALEERGGGHH!” Dean made a noise he was dragged under the water, the phone sizzling out with him. Cas materialised where the GPS tracker on Dean's phone said he was before it died. He still owed Dean his life, even if his family had erased Sam's memories too. He still felt extremely guilty about all of it. After that night, his entire family decided they all needed new vessels, and Cas' true vessel aged, until he had re-entered James Novak's body. The spell had worked, Cas' poison stopped and Dean remembered nothing. It felt like a second chance or a cruel joke when Cas dragged Dean out of Hell. Cas still couldn't decide which. Now, a couple of years later, they were all working together.

He tried his very best to forget the way he used to feel about Dean, because he couldn't ruin their friendship again.

He tried his very best to forget the feeling of Dean's fingers carding through his feathers. Dean was the only person, other than Gabriel who when he was younger would help Cas groom them, to have ever touched his wings, and no one had touched, or even seen them, since.

He tried his very best to forget the way Dean purred into his ear. He still remembered Dean's exact words. “ _What's the matter, Angel? Afraid of the dark?_ ”

He tried his very best to forget the feeling of Dean's lips on his, enlightening a spark down in Cas' gut, a spark that Castiel was very afraid of.

He tried his very best to forget these things, because if he didn't, he would get that feeling down in his stomach. The feeling he had first discovered in the three months that Dean had been a Demon. It was an ache, the feeling you got when you wanted something with every fibre of your being, but deep down you knew that you weren't allowed to have it. What had Sam called it? _Heartbreak_. He sighed, and decided to stop feeling sorry for himself. After all, owing them his life, Sam and dean's problems always came first.

He looked around the dark, moist cavern that he had appeared in, and saw a load of empty cylinders filled with water, with only a little breathing space at the top. They were all connected by a thick pipe, which was also filled with water. That must be how this Djinn-Mermaid hybrid travelled around, victim to victim. Cas followed the cave, listening out for any sounds. He couldn't sense any life forms, not even his own. The cave must've been messing with his 'Angel-Mojo' as Dean liked to call it. He heard splashing, and quickly let his Angel Blade drop into his hand. He snuck towards the sound of something thrashing around in water. He rounded a corner, and if this wasn't so serious, Cas would've laughed. A lot. Dean was in one of these cylinders, with what looked just like what Dean had described it as. A Djinn-Mermaid hybrid. Dean was shouting and cussing at it, kicking out with his legs, while the D-M tried to stab Dean with his own sliver blade, no doubt dipped in lamb's blood. Cas found it very comical, but he decided Dean was going to know what it felt like to be a shish kebab pretty soon if he didn't intervene.

He flew over to Dean's 'fish tank' and shoved a hand through the glass, breaking it and all the water inside spilling out onto the floor. He caught the creature's tail, and pulled it out through the small hole he had made with his fist, leaving cuts all down it's body. He dropped it on the floor, leaving it to Dean. Cas didn't like killing things, but would always do what was necessary. But, Dean probably wanted revenge on it, for, well, you know.

As Dean kicked at Cas' hole, making it big enough for Dean to fit through, Cas laughed. _He just laughed_. Dean thought, mesmerised, but it stirred something, deep, deep inside of him. Something important. Something meaningful. Something forgotten.

He shook himself mentally, pushing those thoughts down, and pulling himself through the hole he had made. He looked down at the gasping Djinn-Mermaid, with a grim look on his face.

“Thanks for letting me do the honours, Cas.” Cas just smiled.

“I thought you might like to-” Suddenly, the D-M flipped it's tail around forcefully, knocking Cas right off his feet. The clumsy Angel fell forwards, and with absolute horror, Dean realised too late that he had moved his face ever so slightly and Cas' lips pushed right up against his own. Castiel's lips were on his. His lips were on Castiel's. He would never tell anyone, but for a second, he let his eyes flutter. The kiss barely lasted three seconds. But then Cas was pushing hard on his chest, fear etched all over the Angel's face. He stumbled back and tripped over the suffocating D-M, but still pushing himself to get as far away from Dean as he could.

“What have I done?” Cas repeated over and over, staring at his hands as if he expected them to fall off. Then, Dean himself fell, a stabbing pain lashing through his head. Memories came flooding back, like a dam had burst in Dean's head. They were memories of Cas. And his family, and a Demon. He remembered torture. Wings. _A kiss_. Even though all said memories were fractured and blurry, he clutched his head and growled in pain, but the pain he was going through seemed to be nothing to the agony Cas was being put through.

The Angel was practically howling, while coughing up a load of blood. He was hunched over, both arms wrapped around his middle, almost as if he let go, he would fall apart. He was resting on his knees, pushing so hard into himself, maybe hoping he might just disappear entirely. Which is exactly what he did.

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed to thin air. He couldn't think about that yet, not while Sammy was still out there. He started exploring the cave, checking every cylinder, making sure his little brother was not in there. He was worried, they had been standing on the bank of the lake, looking for some kind of water spirit or wraith, when the D-M had knocked him out first, and he didn't see what happened to his baby brother. He assumed it had dragged them down to the little air pocket that was the cave, which meant he and Sammy would have to swim to the surface.  Finally, towards the mouth of the cave he came across a not-so-empty tank. One pissed off, soaking wet, flannel-wearing moose stood grumpily inside his too small tank, glaring at nothing. He had been bound and gagged, preventing him from escaping. He looked up and saw Dean approaching, and made a face, as if saying, _what took you so long?! Hurry up!_ Dean hurried up to his brother and kicked the glass, jumping out of the way of the massive flow of water that the broken cylinder expelled. Sam climbed out, shaking out his majestic moose mane.

 “What the Hell took you so long?” Dean shook his head, his new memories trying their hardest to piece themselves together.

“Nothing, I'm sorry, Sammy.” Sam glared at him again.

“Don't ever lie to my face like that again, Dean. You kissed him, didn't you?” Dean started to deny everything, before fully processing what Sam had said.

“What?”

“I remember everything now. The Novak family, the demon, the spell, everything. Lemme guess, you still don't remember all of it.” Dean nodded, before Sam smirked, “I also seem to remember your crush on a certain Angel. Hey, I'm not judging, I'm worried for him. The rules were, if the spell got broken, we would get our memories back, and Cas would get his poison back.” _That's why he was screaming,_ Dean thought with a pang of guilt. If he'd never called Cas in the first place, he wouldn't be dying right now, and everything would be normal again.

“We have to find Crowley. He's the only one that can save Cas.” Dean gritted out through his teeth. “And after he's done that, Imma rip his lungs out!” Sam looked at him sympathetically. “What?!”

“Noooothiiiiiiiiiing.” Dean just glared at his brother, storming past him back towards the mouth of the cave, looking for away out. He looked out through the cave mouth, seeing all the fish and plants drift around peacefully. He couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen the next time he saw Cas, it was awkward enough that they had just kissed, but something told Dean that Cas still had the memories, and Dean didn't understand why Cas didn't just tell him. He was in denial. Sam spared him his thoughts by appearing at his shoulder,

“There's no other way out, we're gonna have to swim for it. Goddammit, these were new.”

“Okay, okay Ariel. Let's get out of here.”

“Come at me, Madison.”

“Touché.” They both laughed and jumped into the cold, unforgiving lake.

Cas reappeared in Heaven and quickly located Gabriel, and he started to stumble over to him.

“Hey, Kiddo! Do you wanna learn this new... What's wrong?” Gabriel stood up quickly, letting Cas have his seat.

“I tripped a-and it was an a-accident and n-now he-he-he remembers everything.”

“You kissed, didn't you. Oh, Cas. Well... Congratulations...? We have to find the demon, Crowley. And four other special people, but Sammy and Dean-o will have to find them on their own.” Cas' heart lifted.

“You-you'll help us?” Gabriel smirked.

“Of course, I have nothing better to do, do I? Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get a little closer to the giant Winchester. If you know what I mean?” He said, raising his eyebrows with a shit-eating smirk. Cas' eyes widened in surprise,

“You like-like Sam Winchester? Like, _like_ like?” Gabriel just raised his eyebrows again.

“Come on, Cassie. Let's get you to your room.”

Castiel was very grateful for his brother to lean on, just like he had all those years ago. 

He didn’t know about the genius and his blogger, or the alien and his lost companion. But he would, and that’s okay. Because for now, he can rest, with his big brother cheering him up. 

Because that’s what family’s for, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end of this chapter! Any and all feedback is welcome, so please leave your thoughts in the comments!! X


	10. Come Out Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to hunt Crowley, and we finally meet the Doctor and Sherlock and John and maybe Rose.

The blue box landed in a dark alley. He knew where she had taken him. Where she always took him. He stepped outside, and made the walk down the block, to where she used to live. Where his little flower used to live. His Rose. But Rose was not the stereotypical flower; she was not fragile, nor was she a push over. She didn't let people walk all over her. She didn’t waver in the wind. She was strong, so strong, and she let everyone know what she thought. So funny, just like her mother. Pretty much the embodiment of free will, generous, kind, sarcastic. Beautiful mind, unbreakable loyalty. Soft blonde hair, big brown eyes, melodious laugh. Oh God, did he miss her. So much. His thoughts were interrupted by a British voice behind him. 

“Doctor.” He snapped his head around so fast, he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. He heard his own Scottish accent speak, 

“Who are you? And how do you know my name?” The man just laughed at him.

“I'm Crowley. And, being king does have it's perks.” The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched together.

“You're not king. There is no king here.” The man's eyes gleamed mysteriously,

“There's the key word, Doctor. Here. Believe it or not, I am the king of Hell,” The man's eyes flicked red, “But, as much as I would like to, we are not here to talk about that.” By this point the Doctor had taken a few steps back, but he was still standing his ground.

“Oh? So what are we here to talk about?” Crowley's face hardened a little.

“You are going to meet some... People. Two hunters, an Angel, and his Archangel brother, a genius and his blogger. Said hunters and Archangel are after me because I may, or may not have indirectly poisoned their Angel, and they didn't appreciate it, and now they want to kill me. They are the best hunters in the world, and if they find me, I have a feeling Dean Winchester will rip me apart, get Gabriel to pull my sorry ass out of Hell, force the antidote out of me, then rip me apart again, even if he is just a human. So I've come to make a deal.”

“A... Deal.” Crowley's smirk was back in place again.

“Yes, a deal. It's simple; you're not like my normal customers, so you don't get a normal deal. You get a better one. You keep the Winchester brothers, the Archangel and the smart one, also the ex-army doctor off my ass.” The Doctor's eyes squinted slightly.

“And what do I get out of it?” Crowley was full on grinning now.

“One certain Bad Wolf. She's very much alive and lonely. I can get her back to you, and that is literally it. No loopholes, or anything. None of this, 'I'll see you in ten years for your soul!' thing. You have my word, think about it. You get Rose, the love of your life... so far, anyway, and only for protection. Like I said, think about it. When you have an answer, just gimme a call.” The Doctor frowned again. 

“I don’t have your number.” Crowley smirked. 

“It’s 666. Hope to hear from you soon! Toodles.” And with that, he was gone. _Rose. Alive. Lonely._ All these words were circling around his head, over and over again. He could have her back. All if he kept this King hidden. He was tempted, oh so tempted, just to make this deal, and be done with it, but this King had poisoned an 'Angel', which was obviously a metaphor, but that metaphor is usually used for a person who is kind, or just a genuinely good person, and the Doctor got a feeling in the back of his mind that he probably shouldn't trust a demon who had poisoned someone. Probably. He decided that he would meet these people, the hunters and their Angel, the genius and his ex-army doctor slash blogger. At least he had a couple of names. Dean Winchester and his brother, also a Winchester. Gabriel.

He would decide if they were worth saving. He would decide later, after a nice cup of tea. He turned and walked back to the TARDIS, thinking he would visit a nice beach somewhere, and just relax. He pressed a few buttons, and flicked a few switches, but he was nowhere near done when the trademark whining, screeching sound erupted from the middle of the TARDIS' control panel.

“Where are you taking me, Sexy?” He muttered to himself. He checked the T.V. screen that told him the location where his TARDIS was going to land, and it said that he was going to land in London, just in a different place. A secluded country road somewhere.

Then, the TARDIS lurched hard to the left, the Doctor fell and smashed his head on one of the swirly things, and everything went black. 

* * *

Sam and Dean surfaced at the top of the lake, to find Gabriel staring down at them. That was _one_ thing that Dean remembered clearly.

“Gabe?” Gabriel smiled fondly at them both.

“There aren’t many people that I let call me that. Cassie isn’t okay, not at all. He's resting upstairs at the moment, so in the famous words of my baby brother Balthazar, I’m officially on your team, you bastards.” Sam chuckled, but Dean winced. It was his fault, it was all his fault. He looked straight into the smaller mans eyes, still the same sunshine shining through whisky colour as before.

The Novak family really did have the most beautiful eyes ever.

“Gabriel, you’re still an Archangel, right?” Gabriel nodded, “We have to find Crowley. Is there anyway that you can do that?” With a sad smile, Gabriel shook his head.

“He has warded himself against all Angels. But we will find him, and we will get the antidote, and then, we _will_ kill him. I've already done some digging about where some signs of Demons have been in the past week, and there is one place. I don't know if it's him or not, but it's the only lead we've got, and if it isn't him, it's bound to know where he is, or might know someone who does.” Sam took a step towards the Archangel.

“Where is it?” Gabriel smirked and turned back to Dean.

“You're not gonna like this, Bucko.” Dean's face pinched up.

“Why won't I like it? Where are we going?” Gabe was full-on grinning now.

“Buckle up, Kiddo. We're going to Weymouth.” Sam cackled maniacally, while Dean froze up on the spot. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Nope.

“Not England, anywhere but England. Not those tea-drinking pompous pricks. Nope.” Sam was rolling on the floor, crying with mirth. The Dean realised the worst thing about going to England. “My... My Baby. I can't take my Baby to Tea-Land. My Baby.” Gabriel decided to join Sam on the floor. They were both gasping for air, limbs tangling. Sam automatically pulled Gabriel closer, and Gabe's head came to rest on Sam's shoulder, with tears streaming down both of their faces. Dean had forgotten about England by this point, and was just staring down at his brother, cuddling with the Archangel Gabriel. He didn't know how to feel, to push Gabriel off of Sam and keep them apart, or just leave them, see where it goes. Who knows, maybe the Angel would be good for his brother. Or maybe he was just overthinking it, and all his brother and Gabe shared was friendship. But something told Dean that was just not simply the case.

He smiled. He decided to let Sam run with this, after all, Sammy wasn't a kid anymore. That did not mean if Gabriel broke Sammy's heart Dean wouldn't hunt him down and kill him, because he would. Or Sam would. Depends who got there first. Said people had untangled themselves from each other and were slowly climbing back to their feet, still laughing.

“Jesus Christ Dean. I almost pissed myself, I haven't laughed like that in a very long time!” Sam choked out. Gabriel wiped his eyes, still laughing too much to speak. He doubled over, but managed to snap his fingers, and instantly Sam and Deans clothes were dry.

“Oh my Dad.” Gabriel snorted, but all of the laughter stopped when Cas appeared out of nowhere and fell violently forward onto Gabriel. Gabriel automatically wrapped his arms around Cas to keep him from falling, and both Winchesters lunged forwards.

“I-I'm-” He broke off, coughing violently. He pulled out a conch shell that had a little bright turquoise button on the inside, put the end to his mouth, pushed the button, and took a deep breath in, almost as if this shell was Cas' angelic inhaler. “I'm fine. I just came to tell you that Crowley has been spotted in London, you should go right now. He doesn't know he has been seen, because it was one of your old friends that contacted us, Gabriel.” Dean shifted to Cas' side to help Gabe hold him up, forgetting that things were most definitely going to be awkward between the two of them now, even if he didn't remember everything yet, only glimpses. Cas stiffened at the touch, and didn't relax for a long time, but eventually he let all of the tenseness flow out, and actually started leaning heavier on Dean then he was leaning on Gabriel.

But Dean refused to think about Cas. He couldn't let their friendship fall apart again. Which is all it was. Friendship. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two, that they would never speak of this ever again, and Dean was very much okay with that. It scared him... Cas scared him. And what he felt for Cas most definitely scared him, so he put all his feelings in a bottle named 'Cas' and buried it deep down, so he could carry on normal life.

Gabe snapped his fingers, and they were all suddenly stood at the airport.

“Um... Gabe, is there _anyway_ that you could just zap us to London?” Dean stuttered. Gabe smirked.

“No can do, Dean-o, I'm rusty. With practice, yeah, sure, I could get us all over there with a snap of my fingers, but I have carried two humans, and an Angel a considerable distance already. I can't get any of you over to London.” Something told Dean that Gabe was lying. “Oh my Dad, you should see your face! You’re hilarious Dean-o. Of course I can zap you all to London. Are you going to be joining us, Cas?”

“No.” Dean frowned,

“But Cas, you're sick, and if you're with us we can-” Cas turned to Dean, the pain evident on his face.

“I have duties in Heaven that I must attend to, but thank you for your concern, I will be fine, and if I need you, I will find you.” And with that, he was gone.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered under his voice. Did the Angel not realise that the people that were just in front of him cared about him, and wanted to keep him safe?

“Come on then, off to London we go. I've always wanted to try their tea and scones.” Sam pondered aloud. Dean's disgusted face was enough to make anyone laugh, but after a while, Gabriel managed to pull himself together enough o be able to fly them all to London. They appeared in front of a car rental.

Dean literally cried.

“The steering wheel is on the wrong side, Sammy! OH MY GOD, THEY DRIVE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!” Yet again, Gabriel and Sam found their way onto the floor, rolling around clutching their stomachs, which were aching because of all the laughter.

After Dean had stopped hyperventilating, Sam and Gabriel decided that they should hire a black 1998 Bentley Arnage, mostly because that was the only one they could hire out with dollars. Of course, they would give it a new paint job, and a new number plate and keep it, but they couldn't just take it right under the owner's nose. Plus, when they left England they would put the original number plate back on and leave it somewhere that it would be found. And Dean would get his Baby back, Cas would be okay, and everything would be good. It was a win-win.

Even if he hated the car with a burning passion, Dean insisted on driving.

“This is the most painful thing I have ever done in my entire life. This is worse than anything in Hell. I feel like I'm cheating on my Baby.” Dean exclaimed as he turned onto a secluded country road somewhere. Sam chuckled again from the shotgun seat, leaving Gabriel in the back.

“Don't be such a big baby, Dean. I'm sure Baby's fine. Dean, you have to drive on the other side of the road! This isn't like America!” Dean scowled at Sam, but didn't move over on the road.

“Lighten up, Sammy. There's nothing ther-” Gabriel suddenly shouted.

“DEAN, STOP!!!” On instinct Dean pushed the brake pedal to the floor, sending everyone in the car lurching forwards, seatbelts cutting painfully into their necks. But they hadn't crashed into the big blue police box that had somehow appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the road, which was a plus.

“What the fuck. No, seriously. What. The. Fuck.” Dean growled, but Gabriel's eyes had gone wide.

“It can't be. It just can't be. They're extinct. We tried to help them, but he destroyed them all. The Time-Lords are gone forever. Gallifrey Falls. No More. Unless... Clever Boy. Oh, so clever. Gallifrey Falls No More.” He murmured.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, concerned. “And where the Hell did that thing come from? Gabe?” But the Archangel was gone. Dean watched his brothers face fall as he realised it, and decided to reassure him.

“Hey. look, man. I'm sure he'll be back, he's probably gone back upstairs for research or something, when he spoke like he knew what that box was.” Sam sighed,

“Yeah, okay. Speaking of, should we... I don't know, move it?” Dean frowned.

“Yeah, probably. Come on.” The Winchesters climbed out of the car, and slowly made their way to the front of the police box, but they both stopped in their tracks when the  blue door slowly opened. On instinct, they both reached for their guns, but they didn't point them at the blue door, waiting to see what the threat was first before they shot. Out stepped a man, wearing a khaki trench coat over a blue suit. He was rubbing his head, as if he had smashed it on something hard. He ran a hand through his fluffy, long-ish brown hair. His big brown eyes betrayed his young face, looking like they had seen every galaxy in every universe. Like they had seen great loss, but also great happiness. Like he had lived a thousand lives.

But that was all bullshit, obviously.

“Oi, oi, what've we got here?” He spoke with a Scottish accent. But Dean didn't care. All he cared about was how the police box just appeared in the middle of the road, and how to get it off said road, so he could find Crowley and save Cas. He would deal with this monster later. Because there was no way this thing was human. The guy was skinny, there was no way he could've pushed that box into the middle of the road, then gotten inside the tiny box in thee time that it had all happened.

“Uh, hi,” Sam had let go of his gun, but was still eyeing the man suspiciously, “We almost hit you. Your... Uh... Box just appeared in the road.” The mans bright smile faltered.

“Oh. I'm ever so sorry! What are your names?” Sam shared a look with Dean, and replied,

“We're Sam and Dean Winchester. And you are?” The Doctor paled. _Winchester._

“I'm-uh-nobody. Again I'm sorry. I'll be going now.” Dean looked at Sam, mouthing; _Does he want us to help him move that box of his, because I will not._ He walked back into the police box, which should've been way too small for a man of his size. After a few minutes, the small light on the top of the box started to flash, and with a screeching, whining noise the police box started to disappear. When it was completely gone, Dean turned to Sam.

“Bippity, boppity, back the fuck up. What in the name of Chuck just happened?” Sam was frowning.

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! SUPERWHOLOCK IS FINALLY HAPPENING!! I'm sorry about the long wait! Please leave your thoughts in the comments, feedback is super helpful and appreciated!


	11. 221B Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meet Sherlock and meet back up with the Doctor. Cas gets worse.

Sam looked at Dean, “Shall we check... You know, the field?” On the side of the country lane, there was a field. But Deans priority was Cas, not the magic man and his disappearing police phone box. He scanned the field, but saw no sign of the man or the box.

“I don't think he's here anymore, Sammy. We have to get to London in this piece of crap, and then we have to find a place to stay. I'm not sure if they have any motels here, maybe we can find one, but I haven't seen any whatsoever, which means we'll have to ask around, and I'm not in a good mood at the moment. So let's just go, okay?” Sam just nodded, and soon they were back on their way. When they finally made it to London, night had fallen and it had started to rain. In fact, this wasn't rain, this was a fucking storm. Rain and hale pelted the thin windows and roof, while the Winchesters found out the hard way that the car had no heating. It had slowly gone down in Sam's estimates from _old but useful,_ to _absolute fucking junk that should burn in the cage with Lucifer._

“C-C-Cas said that Crowley was s-s-spotted r-right in the middle of L-L-L-London, didn't he?” Dean stuttered, and Sam could only nod, “W-W-Well, th-this is B-Baker Street. P-P-Pretty close, right?” Sam nodded again. This was going to be a long night. They both stepped out of the car. **Within seconds, they were completely soaked from the rain. "Great idea, just great!" Dean muttered and headed for the next door, a dark green one with the house number 221B.

An elderly woman answered their knocking. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed, "Look at you! All dripping wet. What can I do for you?"

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, which was, thanks to the rain, glued to his skull. He did not like that. Not at all.   
"We where just wondering if you happened to know any accommodation nearby that isn't booked out yet, ma'am," he said politely.

She examined the brothers all over, then smiled and opened the door a little further. "Sadly, I don't know any. But fortunately, there's still an empty room right under the rooftop. You can stay there until you find another residence," she suggested sweetly.

Sam and Dean exchanged a surprised look.

"That would be great, thank you very much, ma'am."

"I'm Mrs. Hudson, my dear, and now come in before you catch a cold!"

Gratefully, the brothers stepped into the hallway and hurried to close the door behind them.

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam introduced them and extended a hand.

"Married, isn't that adorable!" she exclaimed rapturously while shaking it.

"Wh- No, we're not... we're just brothers!" Dean hurried to clarify as he shook her hand as well.   
"Oh! Well, I'm sorry," she said, sounding not sorry at all. "And now come on, come on, let's get you to your room."

They followed her up the narrow staircase, passing a door from another flat. Suddenly, a shot echoed from the walls and everybody gave a jerk. "What was that?" Sam asked, sounding alarmed. He and Dean got in defensive position and felt for their own guns under their jackets. But Mrs. Hudson just shook her head.

"That was Sherlock Holmes, one of my subtenants. He occasionally shoots the wall when he's bored, even though I've tried plenty of times to knock that nonsense out of him," she said deploringly, like a mother censuring her child, and continued making her way up.

The brothers exchanged a look of disapproval. _What the hell is going on?_ Sam mouthed. Dean only shrugged. _Brits_ , he mouthed back.

The room was more than the Winchesters could've asked for. Not especially big, but clean and comfortable, with two beds and a separate bathroom. All in all, it was rather comfortable.

"Do you want to eat something?" Mrs. Hudson asked after she'd helped the boys making their beds.   
Sam wanted to politely decline, but Dean couldn't stop himself.

"Would you happen to have some pie?" he asked.

Sam pushed his elbow into Dean's side, but Mrs. Hudson's smile didn't falter for one second.

"No, but I could bake one, dear. Just this once; I'm the landlady, not the housekeeper!"

"Ma'am," Sam said and glared angrily at Dean, "We really don't want to cause any trouble. You have to excuse my brother."

"Just this once!" she repeated and was out of the room in the next second, quick as a flash.

Sam glared at Dean, but his brother only shrugged. "What? She asked."   
The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and went to get the luggage out of the car while Dean tried to phone Bobby to inform him where they were and to ask if he'd found anything else.

But Bobby didn't pick up the phone, and just as Dean hung up, he heard the flutter of wings. He turned around to see Castiel stumble a few steps and then steady himself on the wall. He hadn't seen Cas since the last time he had popped up in a motel room in South Carolina, explaining to Sam and Dean that there was something wrong with him. Not with his vessel, but his true form. Something was destroying him from the inside, some sort of angel disease.

Castiel had never asked the Winchesters for help before, at least not this desperately, so the brothers dropped everything and went to find Crowley, the only person they could think of that might know something about it. Cas hadn't looked like the embodiment of health back then, but now he looked awful.

"Dean," Cas said in his low voice. 

"Cas," Dean said. He knew things might be awkward since their, uh, kiss, and the whole “Steal Dean’s memory” thing, but that didn’t matter right then.

The angel made a few steps towards him before stumbling again. With two big steps, Dean was at his side, steadying him. "Whoa, man, take it easy. You alright?"

"I... don't know," the angel answered truthfully. That scared Dean a little. Usually, Cas would play everything down, enduring every injury without one single complaint. He had to feel seriously miserable.

Dean led him to one of the beds. Cas say down and rubbed at his temples as if his head was causing him a great deal of pain. Before he could stop himself, Dean gently placed his hand on Cas' forehead.   
The angel, unfamiliar to the touch, flinched away at first, but then leaned into it as if desperately craving some affection. Or maybe it was just the coolness of Dean's hand that brought him to that action.

"Dude, you're running one hell of a fever there!" Dean exclaimed as he removed his hand.

"Then it's affecting my vessel as well," Castiel said and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Dean wanted to place a hand on his friend's shoulder, but then hesitated.

"Any news about this?" he finally asked.

Cas shook his head. "No angel in heaven has ever heard of or seen such a thing."

"Is it affecting your angel mojo?"

Castiel thought about this for a moment. "No," he said after a moment. "I mean, yes. I'm stronger than I have ever been before. It is like I contain too much power for my form to handle."

"So you're basically drowning in holy juice?"

"If that's how you want to put it, yes."

"Like when you played God?" Dean asked hesitantly. He didn't like thinking about that event and how his best friend had betrayed him. Apparently, neither did Cas. The angel flinched a little, but then answered: "Yes, a little... but at the same time, it's completely different."

The green-eyed hunter sighed. "Great. How did you find us, anyway? Did Sammy pray to you? Because I didn't."

"I heard your longing for me," Cas said matter-of-factly.

For a moment, Dean forgot his concern about his best friend. "Dude, I wasn't _longing_ for you!" he snapped.

Before Cas could respond, Sam stepped into the room, carrying two bags. "Dean, it certainly wouldn't hurt if you helped me with this - Cas!" He dropped the bags and hurried over. "How are you, man?"

"He's a complete wreck," Dean answered for him as Cas didn't seem like he had even heard the question.

"You could stay here until we find Crowley. Nobody would expect you here and you could rest a little," Sam suggested.

But Cas shook his head. "I don't think that will be possible. I have duties in heaven and moreover I'm still searching for someone who has experience with this sort of thing. In case you don't find Crowley in time." There was the tiniest hint of despair in his otherwise emotionless voice, a short falter in his expressionless mask.

The dark haired man got up and swayed a little before recovering himself again.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. The angel lifted his head, blue eyes meeting green ones. "Take care."

The corners of Cas' mouth curled up into the suggestions of a smile. "I will, Dean." And with a flutter of his wings, Castiel was gone.

Dean scratched the back of his head. "Y'know, Sammy," he said, "sometimes I wonder if all the bad luck in our life results from all the mirrors we broke when we were hunting that Bloody Mary bitch."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with until the end of this chapter!! All and any feedback is appreciated, so please please leave your thoughts in the comments!! FYI; the ** means it’s not my writing. I have asked for permission and I have used some of OMG_Mangos amazing SuperWhoLock fic “When Worlds Collide”. Go read it! It’s amazing! X

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me until the end! ALL AND ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN THE COMMENTS!!! X


End file.
